


Prayer Verse

by Letmefall



Series: Every beat of my heart means I love you (Short nothings inspired by a hunter and his angel) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry, Prayer, Short One Shot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmefall/pseuds/Letmefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you pray because no one's around who would listen to your confessions. Maybe you don't even have the strength to speak the words out loud. Maybe you don't even believe in god anymore since he let you down more times than you can count. But despite this you pray just for the sake of praying... confessing something you're afraid would be left unheard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prayer Verse

**Author's Note:**

> Cas talks to his father. Or maybe it's Dean talking to Bobby? Or even maybe to John? Feel free to read this short fic in both ways.
> 
> Hope you like it :-)
> 
> 2nd part of "Every beat of my heart means I love you" :-)

  
_Father,_

I found my love

I found the man I want to be with

For an eternity

And one breath

 

_Father,_

I found my mate

I found the man I want to fight with

On a battlefield

And in bed

 

_Father,_

I found my weakness

I found the man I want to die for

In an instant

And a kiss

 

_Father,_

I found my home

I found the man I want to fall for

In every way

And all-in

 

_Father,_

I found him

I found my future

Is his beginning

Yet my end

**Author's Note:**

> So now take a closer look at the last section... Is his future the other one's beginning or the end? Guess we'll never know...


End file.
